The Missing Sniper V2
Rated: M ---- Prologue I get out of my car and gaze up at the sky. Its dark gray with no sun in sight, I check my watch and it's only noon. Me and my 2 buddies walk across the road to a small suburban house. I rub my eyes and yawn. I just got back from the hot deserts of Iraq yesterday, and I had a sleepless night full of horrific dreams. As we walk up the porch, I knock on the door. Within 5 seconds a woman that looks to be in her 70s opens the door. She has brown eyes, and white hair. She has red lipstick on and has a cooking apron on. She has a smile on her face, but when our eyes meet her smile quickly fade away and tears start forming in her eyes, and they start to creep down her cheeks. She croaks as she says “Pl-please come in.” She tries to form a smile, but she can’t find the strength to do so. We walk into her home, and the smell of homemade pizza catches our noses. We sit on the couch. She grabs the TV remote and turns off the TV. “Tell me, did he suffer?” I just sit there. “He was shot in the gut, we tried to save him, but it was too late. He saved my life, Diane, he was a true Marine.” I say. A horrified look emerges on her face. Knowing that your son died in pain isn’t something that a mother can just push out of her mind. But that was it. We all cried a bit and then my squad and I walked out into the cold dark world. Chapter 1 We walk into the briefing room with our desert combat MCUs on. We sit down at a table with a map of Fallujah in the middle. I start looking over the map, Xs and Os are covering the map. Just then Corporal Jon J Amos walks in. He is wearing a green shirt with combat pants. He has a clean shaven face. He has a short haircut, gray eyes and a deep voice. He sits down next to me and grabs the map. “Alright Marines, our target is this hostile right here.” He says, pointing at an O that is far from our FOB. “We have Intel about this hospital being used for setting up ambushes, IED making, and even for cooking up drugs, we even heard them use the basements of these places as torture rooms.” He says looking up at us. “You and three other teams will take a CUTVEE to this location.” He says circling the location on the map. “From there yall will walk 3 miles to the hospital, I don’t care how you do it, but we have to have some element of surprise the area is surrounded by hostiles and if we can surprise them the tide of the battle will be in our favor.” He says. I finally speak up. “Three teams of 4 sir?” He looks at me. “No you and your squad will be working with the 1st Marine Division and three squads have been pulled from the 11th regiment to assist you.” He says. I nod. Now the other teams have been briefed you have 2 hours till dark to set up and get some rest, good luck Lieutenant.” We all walk out; I walk to my cot and lay down to get some sleep. When I awake, I grab my rifle, my pistol, and my knife. 3 CUTVEEs have been set up right outside the gate just for us. We all sit down and enjoy the air that we get that is coming through the open doors, since a CUTVEE is a HUMVEE that has no doors. We stop at the selected location, and we all walk. We finally get to the Hospital. I decide to move back a bit and find a good house. I set up on a roof of an Iraqi building. 3 stories high it gave me a good view of the hospital. This was a night OP, the sky was lit up with beautiful stars and a full moon. I Set up my.300 Win Mag on a low wall on the roof. The hospital is big with sandstone walls and is covered in dust. Windows cover the front, and those windows scare me because anyone can open those windows and start shooting at us. I look through my 100 loupold scope. There are constant patrols around the hospital; there are also people on watch on the roof. Before we start the shooting my job is to take out the hostiles on the roof. “Two tangos having a smoke, give me a minute to wait for them to break off before I start shooting.” I say into my headset. “Copy” Says Michael, our team leader. After a couple minutes they both throw the cigarettes off of the roof, and one of them starts to walk the opposite way. I zero in my gun and then put my crosshairs over the chest of the stationary hostile; I then breathe in, and then breathe out. I lightly squeeze the trigger. The shot leaves the barrel of my gun, and gets the hostile dead on. He falls forward and I flinch a little bit, hoping neither he nor his gun will fall off the roof. Neither he nor his gun falls off the roof, but his buddy hears the sound of the gun hitting the surface and turns around. He runs to his friend’s body and as he attempts to report about what happened, I shoot him and he goes down to. “Go, ” I say, and the first thing that starts off a firefight is a LAW rocket blowing a hole through the gates, taking out two of the guards. All heck breaks loose. Our radio channel gets filled up with orders, and locations. I keep on shooting and there seems to be. I soon hear the *click* of an empty magazine in my gun. “I’m out! Reloading!” I say giving my teammates a heads up that they will be without sniper support for a couple seconds. I then spot two windows open up. The sides of the windows are covered with sand bags, and an MG on both sides glint off the moonlight. “All teams all teams be advised you have 2 MG nests that are laying down fire from the hospital be careful.” I say putting my scope on the MG nest. I take a couple shots, but none of them made contact. I’ve got 2 LAW rockets that brought just for this occasion. I fire 2 shots at both of the MG nests obliterating them. I’m about to get back onto my gun when I feel the barrel of a gun hit against my head. I turn around and put my hands up. Slowly. “It’s alright, don’t shoot.” I say. I counted 5 of them. They all look the same. Dark but not brown skin, bloodshot eyes probably hyped up on drugs. They are all also skinny, probably haven’t eaten in days. They must have gotten back from a patrol and found me here. “What? William what are you talking about?” “Michael says. I spring for my pistol that is in my pocket and I shoot one in the chest. I get shot in my left arm, the pain is excruciating and it feels like I’ve been stung by a thousand bees. I fall to my knees, grasping my arm in pain they then they try and hold me down as they tie a zip tie around my hands. I look up and then next thing I know a butt of an AK-47 is jammed into my face. My world becomes black. Chapter 2 When I come to I’m trapped in a room that’s surrounded by concrete walls and a door. I can only imagine what horrors must have taken place here for other American soldiers. The smell of blood is breathtaking, literally I can hardly breathe, it’s so bad. I can see severed arms and legs around me. I check myself to see if any of them were mine. Nope. But I knew it was only a matter of time before id become one of those body parts on the floor. I can hear gunshots, but they are feint like they are above me. That’s when it hits me. I’m in the basement of the hospital, we have just assaulted! Just then one of my attackers walks in and puts the radio to my ear. “All units fall back! I repeat all units fall back!” I recognize the voice, its John our communications guy. Why are they retreating? I try to speak up mine but the words don’t leave my mouth. Just then more people come into the room. 3 of them actually and they all happen to be my attackers. They come in with the camera as well. They set it up and turn it on and start talking. I don’t understand any of it but I know that I will be executed on one of these videos in the next couple days. Or maybe even hours. After maybe 5 minutes they turn it off and walk out and I’m left tied to a chair in a room with no water, or food. Crap. Chapter 3 (Assuming the role of Michael) “I repeat all units FALL BACK! We must retreat and get back to the CUTVEEs!” I yell into my radio. For some reason William hasn’t been responding and more MG nests have been tearing us up! “John, Ben on me we have to check on William! The rest of you get to the CUTVEES and haul ass back to the FOB!” I yell. We run to the building where he was providing sniper support for us. I run into the building. “William! William!” I yell running up to the roof. When I get up there I see a dead body I check him, not William. I check his vitals. Dead, he was gut shot. I spot the two empty law rockets, Williams’s sniper rifle, gun, and I spot blood. I knew it had to be his, which means Williams bleeding and doesn’t have a lot of time left. I let me M4 hang from its strap as I grab his pistol and sniper rifle. “Alright lets’ move, we have to go now!” I say, and we run all the way to our CUTVEE. I don’t think I’ve ever ran that fast and that determined in my life, I was ready to get the hell out of that red zone. The Iraqis were following us. When we started driving away a technical was right on our tail. We had a Marine from the 11th Regiment on our gun shooting at the technical. We started taking fire from the front and the sides as well as the rear. Usually Marines wear a front and a back plate to protect themselves but because this was supposed to be a frontal assault and we weren’t expecting something like this many didn’t wear their back plates because it slows them down, including our gunner. He rolled the dice, and missed. He was shot in the back while shooting at another technical that turned the corner. As we are driving through the city it has become clear a CUTVEE wasn’t the best idea. Bullets are flying past me as Ben is trying to steer around the RPGs. Multiple It’s a straight line across the desert to our FOB now and we are still being followed. I look around for anything to use leaving the dead Marine in the gunner seat. I find a grenade launcher under my seat. The other CUTVEEs have taken care of one of the other technicals but there is still one more. I grab the dead Marine and put him were I was sitting. The rest of the CUTVEEs have exhausted their MG ammo. I look out the windshield and it’s the only thing protecting Ben from getting shot up front. Poor bastard can hardly see through it but I can make out the FOB 400 yards away. I sit in the gunner’s seat and raise my grenade launcher. I fire it and I can see the arc as it races and collides into the windshield of one of the technical. It explodes on impact and the technical flips to its back. As we are driving away cheers of joy can be heard from the other CUTVEEs. I watch as the technical explodes and leaves any survivors dead. We are 200 yards from the FOB now and I radio in to command. “This is Romeo 2-2 we are coming in hot with multiple casualties open that damned gate!” And without a doubt the gate opens before we even get close. As we drive through the gate and stop, medics and doctors race to the wounded. A Marine who looks to be 20 walks over to our CUTVEE to the Marine that’s dead. He sits next to him and grabs him. “I told you, you should have worn your back plate you dumb bastard.” The Marine says crying. I leave him to mourn his friend and I go to the command tent ready for the biggest debrief of my life. Chapter 4 (Very short chapter)http://youngwritersclub.wikia.com/wiki/The_Missing_Sniper_V2?action=edit&section=4 “Somebody tell me what the hell happened!” The Colonel screams as I walk in into the tent. He’s furious and is pacing around the table. I quickly respond, “How am I supposed to know?! For some reason we lost contact with Andrew and MG nests were tearing us up! Then next thing I know Andrew isn’t in his sniper hide his guns and a dead body are on the floor and when we try to get back here we are still being followed!” I take a deep breath because I just said that entire sentence without breathing. The Corporal stops pacing and stares at me. “You’re saying that William has been abducted?” He says, “If you’re right then I want you and your squad to gear up and get him back. When you get him call for evac and I will send in every Marine in this base to give those bastards hell.” He says, just then a corps man walks in with a piece of paper, the Corporal takes the paper and stares at it with awe. He mutters under his breath and throws the piece of paper,”Goddamnit!” And he just walks out. I look at the paper and I pick it up and read it, Total: 49 Wounded: 15, Severely Wounded: 7 Dead: 27 Alive: 6 Missing 1 Chapter 5http://youngwritersclub.wikia.com/wiki/The_Missing_Sniper_V2?action=edit&section=5 I walk into our tent where we sleep and talk. John and Ben stand up quickly when I walk in. “So? What’s the word? We going in?” John asks, I stop him right there and let out a big breath. “Yes we are. I’ve thought about it and my guess-” I carry out the word guess as I grab a map of the area. I then continue “Is that we go in from here,” circling a spot on our map with a red marker. “Attack from behind, sneak in, grab William, sneak out, followed by a bombing run and a complete raid of the hospital, we are going to put whatever the fuck is going in that hospital in its place, tonight. We leave in 4 hours, get some grub and some rest and meet me in here in 3. Got it?” In unison they both respond, “Understood.” I already ate I just need to rest. I lie down, and fall asleep. I dream about what’s going to happen when we go in. Everything went fine, no casualties. We grab William from a basement that smells of dead bodies, and is full of severed arms. We are running down a corridor and out of no were someone turns the corner gun trained at William. I jump in front of him and the bullet hits me and BAM! The bullet hits me and I hit the ground. My eyes are blurred and it feels like I’ve been stuck by a thousand bees. Obviously my vest doesn’t work at point blank range. John and Ben mow down the hostile. I see him as the bullets send him backing up against the wall. He hits the wall and falls to down onto his bottom, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Ben looks down at me and turns me onto my back. I can hear something from him, but all I see is the blackness that overcomes me. I wake up sweating all over, breathing heavily and eyes are all trained on me. Category:Rated M Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Prose Category:Writing Category:Unfinished